Digital brother
by SpyroKing51
Summary: Guilmon and Takato are the bestest of friends and as close as can be. When Takato's parents are gone the two best buds become more then friends. They become brothers.ONE-SHOT! This fic is dedicated to my friend and brother JudgementDragon25.


**Hey guys. I'm back and more awesome then ever!**

**I've become inspired to write my first Digimon fic. Disclaimer-I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!**

**Contains-Loving fluff and hugging. Guilmon and Takato. This fic is dedicated to my dear friend and amazing brother JudgementDragon25. :)**

* * *

**~Digital Brother.~**

It's a beautiful Saturday afternoon in the Matsuki house. Takato's parents are off working at the local Best Buy and are going to be gone the whole day and Guilmon and his partner and best friend have the entire house to themselves.

"This is great, Guilmon we have the house to our selves, boy." Takato said with a smile.

"Guilmon love being with, Takatomon." Guilmon replied happily.

Takato chuckled and hugged the red dinosaur Digimon tightly. Guilmon smiled happily and hugged the boy he loved so much back. The two stayed in the loving embrace for several mintues. The only thing that mattered to them now was each other they are completely inseparable alomst like brothers in a way sharing an unbreakable bond that not even Thor's hammer could ever break.

"Takatomon?" Guilmon asked.

"Yes." Takato replied looking into his Digimon's bright yellow eyes.

"Guilmon is so happy to have you as my partner and best friend. You make Guilmon so happy." Guilmon replied his cute smile.

Takato hugged his friend tighter to him Guilmon was so amazing his childish personality, playful nature and his love for bread. To him Guilmon is his platonic soulmate. He would always be beside his partner not matter what and he knew Guilmon would do the same for him.

Takato smiled at his friend and said. "How about we get you some bread, boy?"

The young Digimon smiled and replied. "Ooh, Guilmon would love that, Takatomon."

The two leave Takato's room and head downstairs towards the kitchen. Guilmon happily jumped up and down ready for his treat. Takato smiled at his hyper and fun loving friend and walked towards and large bread box and pulled out a couple loafs of the peanut butter bread Guilmon loves so much and brought it to him.

Guilmon smiled happily and said. "Thank you, Takatomon." He then happily chows down.

Takato smiles at his partner and best friend. He loves Guilmon so much he's such an amazing Digimon with a heart of pure gold. They've done so much together and eversince they first met they developed a best friend type bond with each other that can't ever be broken by anyone.

"Guilmon?" Takato asked.

"Yes, Takatomon?" Guilmon replied.

"Thank you." Takato replied.

"For what?" Guilmon asked looking at his buddy.

Takato looks at his red reptile Digimon and says. "For always being there for me. For being the best partner in the entire universe and being my best friend no matter what. Guilmon no matter what you'll always be family to me and have a special place in my heart."

Guilmon's big cute yellow eyes filled up with tears of love and joy. Guilmon rushed over to his Tamer and pulled him into a very tight and yet loving hug and purred. Takato smiled and hugged his Digimon back just as tight and loving. The two stayed in the hug for mintues if they coud they would never break the loving hug. The two loved each other so much and nothing would ever break them apart.

After what seemed like hours the two finally pulled away from the hug and smiled at each other.

"I love you, buddy." Takato said.

"Guilmon love you too, Takatomon." Guilmon replied and gently nuzzles his tamer lovingly.

The two then decide to head upstairs and play some video games together. Guilmon wasn't that good at playing video games but he was learning Takato even lets his friend win in most of the games just to make the big guy happy. Guilmon would always scream happily after he won and smiled.

"Guilmon love winning." Guilmon said as he jumps up and down happily.

"I'm glad your happy, buddy." Takato replied.

Guilmon looks his friend wondering did Takatomon let him win.

"Takatomon?" Guilmon asked.

"Yes Guilmon?" Takato asked.

"Did Takatomon let Guilmon win?" Guilmon asked looking at his tamer.

Takato sighed and replied. "Yes. I let you win that way you can get good at playing and because I want you to be happy, Guilmon. I never want you to be sad. You're my best friend and you mean the world to me."

Takato lowered his head afraid Guilmon is mad at him. Guilmon then suddenly playfully tackles Tatako and licks his face happily.*

"Your not mad at me?" Takato asked.

"Guilmon so happy you did that for me, Takato." Guilmon replied and nuzzled his friend lovingly.

Hours later it was almost midnight and the two are getting ready for bed. Guilmon is about to head back to his cave but Takato doesn't want him to go. Just as Guilmon gets ready to leave Takato walks to him.

"Guilmon how about you sleep with me tonight?" He asked.

Guilmon looked at his friend and his cute smile grew wider. "Really, Takatomon? What about your parents?"

"I'll talk to them when we wake up and they'll be gone all night so nothing to worry about, buddy. Besides I'll ask them if you can sleep with me from now on, boy."

"Aww, Takatomon. Guilmon would really love that." Guilmon said as he pulled his friend into a tight hug and purred. Takato smiled and hugged the cute dinosaur Digimon back.

The two soon break the embrace and head back upstairs and into the bedroom. Guilmon climbs into the bed first and lays down on the soft mattress and covers himslef in the soft blankets. Takato smiles and climbs in right beside his loving friend. Guilmon smiles and pulls his friend into a tight and loving embrace wanting to hug Takato all night long. Takato smiled and they snuggle together.

"I love you, Guilmon." Takato said.

"Guilmon loves you too." Guilmon replied and purred.

"Good night, boy." Takato said.

"Night-night, Takatomon." Guilmon replied as he yawned cutely.

The two fall into a peaceful sleep together hugging each other tightly. Guilmon smiled in his sleep Takatomon was more then his friend he's his brother and the Digimon felt love in his heart.

Later that night, after they had both been asleep for some time, Guilmon snuggled closer to Takato. He put his muzzle against his face and gave him a small affectionate kiss. Takato then hugged Guilmon tigther.

"I love you...," Takato murmured in his sleep.

Guilmon snuggled up closer to him and purred lovingly in his sleep.

The End.

* * *

**Well that's it for this fic. Read and review.**

**This is a gift for you JD. Thank you for being such an amazing friend and brother to me. :)**


End file.
